


Drive|| Book Two

by whorror_jpeg



Series: White Blood [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bucket List, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of now, this is on hiatus. It is in need of rewriting and looking over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"We've got a pulse."

"Atta boy, Tyler."

   The room was quiet, save for a soft snore. It belonged to Josh. His head was on the side of the bed that I laid in, his hand holding mine. I removed it and carded my hand through his purple hair. He gasped and sat up, immediately kissing me. I laughed against his lips and kissed him back lovingly.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it baby boy," he whispered against my lips, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Way to have _some_ faith in me, Josh," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna get the doctor, okay?" he chuckled, kissing my glabella.

The doctor came in with a satisfied smile, telling me to take off the NC. I did.

Is this what the hospital smelled like without oxygen running through your nose or a sickness in your lungs?

"You're one of the lucky ones, Tyler. Not many people can undergo a lung transplant. Most patients die from their body rejecting the lungs," my doctor said softly, squeezing my shoulder, "should I get the parents?"

"Yes," I smiled.

My parents and siblings all came in, Brendon was the new one in the group. His eyes were watery and hopeful, just like everyone else. He let something between and sob and laugh escape when he saw that I was without the machinery, only hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Hey bud," he laughed and came over to hug me, kissing my temple, then going to hug Josh.

" _Everything's_ good now," I said under my breath, smiling at the lot.

   A year and a half later, I stood on a stand, both basketball scholarship and high school diploma in hand. Josh had managed to graduate with me, doing a shit ton of summer school got him to graduate with the rest of the seniors. I _lived_ for the smiles he gave on days like these. There were speeches, some good some bad, and finally, we all threw our hats.

Brendon invited us over to his apartment he'd gotten a month before graduation, only to find no one there. A small note sat next to a gift bag.

_Have fun ;) You've got 12 hours until I need my room back, though. Wash the sheets, please._

I laughed loudly and took the contents of the bag out.

"Oh good God this is unholy," Josh laughed, "how kinky does he think we are?"

"Oh, he knows," I said, twirling the red silk scarves around in my hands.

" _How_ does he know your lingerie size?"

"I've known Bren for quite some time," I laughed, "I'll be back."

In the bathroom, I stripped down and examined the fabric. Soft, black lace. The bottoms were panties, a skirt covering the top and a small little bow adorning the top where it'd meet the beginning of my pelvis. Thigh garters that turned to stockings connected to the skirt by simple unhookable strings. The top was a loose transparent blouse with string straps.

I didn't say anything when I walked out, my face was on fire.

"Oh, holy fuck, Tyler," Josh nearly moaned.

"I'm gonna take it off now," I spun around and started walking back toward the bathroom, only to be shoved against a wall.

"Good God, don't," he whispered a moan in my ear, "we can actually have sex this time, no interruptions and not just sucking each other off, Tyler. I'm using all the time we have, kid."

I arched my back as he kissed my neck, one hand on my hip, another cupping my crotch.

"Go to the bedroom, ass up," he growled against my skin and Jesus fuck did I like when he talked dirty to me. I nodded haphazardly and made way to the room, doing as he told me. He came in, without pants or a shirt, and dropped the bag in his hands on the floor, having taken out the lubricant and orange vibrator.

" _That_ thing is going in my ass?" I asked after looking at him while he spread the liquid on both the toy and his fingers. He laughed and nodded, making his way toward me and setting the soon-to-be-in-my-ass thing on the bedside table.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, Tyler," he whispered, kissing my back and testing his waters by pulling the obscene garments gown and _just barely_ pressing his finger against my hole. I whimpered and pushed into his hand, allowing his finger to insert me. It was odd having a finger in something that was (usually) exit only. Josh gradually inserted two more fingers, pumping them in and out, before replacing them with the vibrator. My arms collapsed and my chest fell on the bed as Josh turned the toy on and it hit that _oh so perfect_ spot.

"Fuck, Josh!" I moaned into the mattress, gaining a chuckle or two from Josh as he pumped the toy inside of me.

"Are you ready for the real thing, baby boy?"

I nodded and he left that abomination of a fake dick inside me while he took his boxers off and readied himself. He took it out, and I was stretched to a different point, burning my skin, my muscles, all in a senseless, lustful meaning. He bent over my body, moulding his chest to my back, and bit my shoulder, trying to restrain himself.

" _Fuck_ , you're so tight, Tyler. So good, baby boy," he hissed next to my ear and nipped the shell of it.

"Please move," I moaned, bringing my arm around to grab a fistful of his hair and craned my neck to watch him. He gave a throaty groan and started pushing back and forth. If the devil was holy, he was Josh in this moment, "hang on, hang on, I've got an idea," I breathed, pushing him off of me.

"Dammit, what is it?" he huffed, laying on the mattress.

"I'll be back," I grinned. I came back with the red silk scarves I had left on the counter earlier, finding a collar that Josh had taken out there too and putting it on. He sat up, smirking.

"I know where this is goi-"

"Stay there," I interrupted. Josh gave me a questioning look as I slid the skirt and panties off, leaving the stockings, and pulled the top over my head, "all you've ever done is make me feel good. I wanna switch the gears," I said, now slightly shy. Josh gave a wry laugh and laid back down, spreading his arms out to reach the bed posts.

"Adulting's fun, yeah?" he joked. I laughed at the comment and tied his arms to the posts, loose enough to let him go if he needed it, but strong enough to where it'd take time and effort, not just a flick of his wrist, "you actually put the collar on?" he questioned, I nodded, "damn, baby boy."

"Shhh. you're wasting time," I teased, climbing on top of him and sliding back on him with a hiss. Josh dug the back of his head into the pillow, squeezing his eyes and bucking his hips, doing more so when I started full on bouncing on him.

"Shit, shit, shit, Tyler, _please_ let me touch you, please, please," he begged and _Christ_ (am I allowed to use that name in this situation? I think so...), did I love hearing him beg and plea. I nodded, reaching over to untie him and immediately, he grabbed me by the throat, squeezing just enough to give me that high that an orgasm would. He sat up, gripping my hip with his other hand and thrust his hips in time with mine. There was no kissing, just an intense, admittedly awkward, stare at each other as we both came undone.

We laid in Brendon's bed, everything put away, cleaned up, and done with for the rest of the night.

"What college are you going to?" he asked sleepily.

I shook my head, "I'm not."

"Why's that?"

"There are things I wanna do rather than just sit back at more school, ya know? I don't know what I wanna be or anything," I thought what I'd say next for a moment, "I laid on that operation table and almost died, Josh- God gave me the choice to live or go to heaven. I realize now, that we take this time we have for granted. The both of us almost died in a car wreck, Josh. I've been near death my whole life with that sickness. I wanna make my life meaningful, I wanna do the things I've always wanted to do. I wanna do them with you. _Everything_ , Josh," I looked at him. He was hearing me and the tears in his eyes told me he was listening.

"Like a bucket list?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna help, Ty. You'll get everything off of that bucket list, I swear to it."  


	2. Chapter 2

Josh guided me through what I could only determine was the parking lot of a store. The only reason I knew this is because I constantly ran into hard and sleek metal. He'd blindfolded me with a tie. At first, I thought we were being really kinky but turns out not so much, I realized that when he made me go outside and get in his car.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"For the eighteenth time, Tyler, no."

He told me to step up, then made me walk through a shop that had a bell at the top.

"Okay, take it off," he whispered in my ear, over the buzzing of machines and chatter of people, somehow, he still managed to whisper in my ear.

I was greeted with a wall of art on my right, a counter with the name " _Evolved Body Art_ " in bold, graffiti letters, and behind the counter was a room of other's getting their own art permanently on their bodies.

"Surprise!" Josh said giddily. I turned to him.

"You really meant it, didn't you?"

"Of course. You're the one who gave me your bucket list," he joked, "do you remember that tattoo you wanted? The secret one?" I nodded, "good."

Josh's tattoo was small; a white buck standing and eating out of a silhouette of a boy's hand (who was sitting on his last left rib) that took a good hour, whereas mine took thirty minutes.

 _Cum autem coeperit tibi sidera , tete ut memores fore candorem meum sanguinem, solem et lunam et totiens oscula_ fell on my shoulder blade in old style cursive calligraphy.

"What's that mean?"

"Something cheesy."

"Ty."

"Jish."

"When the stars begin to fall for you, remember you'd said that you'd be my white blood, and that the moon and sun only kiss so often," I mumbled.

Josh smiled and kissed my forehead as the tattoo artist wrapped his torso in cling wrap (which I still don't know why people do it, we're gonna take it off in the car, might as well not have it at all).

1.Get a tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going now?"

Josh had my hand gripped as he started going inside the large building.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's our new home, Tyler!" Josh said giddily, "Our apartment's on the 3rd floor. But wait, there's more!"

I groaned jokingly, "What is it?"

"It's a fucking pokestop!" he said proudly. I screamed and ran to hug him.

"Josh you nerd, I love you so much!" I giggled, kissing him.

"The place allows pets, so when we get your service dog, it shouldn't be a problem. All we have to do is go get furniture and move in!" his giant, dorky grin was still plastered on his face.

2\. Get a home with my lover.


	4. Chapter 4

****

The rain cascaded down the window as I read the book Dallon had given me. Apparently, Life of Pi had a movie, but I wasn’t ever aware of it until the book cover said so. The apartment was perfectly cold, allowing me to curl up on the couch, drink coffee, and read.

 

Josh had left not too long ago to go to the store and buy the necessities (meaning he was getting more than actually needed), but I’d already heard the sound of his car door slamming, the poor old battered car, it was still in awful condition.

 

I got out of my little blanket shell and looked out the front window. Josh’s jacket was tightly wrapped around himself, hood pulled over his head. I’d ran to the front door, opening it and hearing him come up the stairs quickly.

 

“Hey, get inside, storm’s getting bad,” Josh said, panting a bit. I nodded and made way for him.

 

Something was inside his jacket.

 

“Josh?”

 

He pulled it out. It was a ratty, soaked, shaky, little mutt. The poor dog’s fur was matted down with water, dirt, grime, and lots of ticks and fleas. It looked like a perfect candidate for an ASPCA commercial.

 

“Who’s this little guy? And where’s our food?” I asked reaching my hands out to take the pup while Josh shucked his jacket off.

 

“The roads are closed off because of flooding, so while I was trying to reroute and get back home, I passed by that alley next to the pub and stuff, yeah? And I saw some kids going after her and trying to kick her and stuff, so I got out of my car and yelled at them and scared them off. She was just sitting in the corner, Ty, she looked like she was ready to just give up. I picked her up and put her in the car with the heat cranked and jacket on her,” he rushed.

 

“It’s okay, we can order something from that Chinese place on the corner. Let’s just get her into a warm bath and cut her hair, yeah?” 

 

The next- I kid you not-  _ three fucking hours _ were spent on getting that poor puppy cleaned.

 

“She’s gonna get big, Tyler. Maybe she could be your service dog, yeah?”

 

I looked at the puppy. She had beautiful hazel eyes, the kind you’d see on people of a darker skin tone. She kept her nose stuck in the little blanket on the couch we’d wrapped her in.

 

“Yeah.”

  
3\. Get a pet of my own.


End file.
